ogamefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
FAQ: Księżyce
Jak sprawdzić ile moja planeta ma księżyców? Na początku gry żadna planeta nie ma ksieżyca. Każda planeta może mieć maksymalnie jeden księżyc (czyli można mieć maksymalnie 9 księżyców) i wtedy w zakładce "Podgląd" po lewej stronie obrazka planety będzie obrazek księżyca. Księżyc nie jest traktowany jako kolonia, więc nie liczy się do liczby kolonii (można mieć 8 kolonii i 9 księżyców). ---- *'Po najechaniu na ikonkę księżyca w zakładce Galaktyka widzę dwa parametry: Rozmiar i Temp. Jakie jest ich zastosowanie?' Rozmiar to średnica tego księżyca, a Temp to dolna granica przedziału temperatur. Średnica określa maksymalną liczbę pól do zagospodarowania na księżycu (patrz Wzory punkt Księżyc), a temperatura nie ma żadnego znaczenia. ---- *'Jak zdobyć księżyc?' Ksieżyc może powstać po wielkiej bitwie (ale nie musi), kiedy to szczątki statków dryfujące w przestrzeni przyciągną się i połączą (proces ten jest natychmiastowy i następuje zaraz po bitwie). Za każde 100k latających surowców, ze zniszczonej floty, szansa na powstanie księżyca wynosi 1%. Zatem jeśli po bitwie wokół planety dryfuje 521k surowców (jednostek) to szansa na powstanie księżyca wynosi 5% (maksymalnie może być 20%). Uwaga: szczątki z poprzednich bitew nie zwiększają szansy powstania księżyca, liczą się tylko te surowce, które powstały w danej bitwie. Po powstaniu księżyca szczątki nadal pozostają na orbicie i można (a nawet należy) je zebrać. Na Uni 39 i Uni 40 w skład Pola Zniszczeń wchodzą RÓWNIEŻ szczątki ze zniszczonej obrony (także tej która się odbudowała po walce). Na pozostałych Uni - tylko szczątki floty. ---- *'Czy muszę kolonizować księżyc?' Księżyc nie jest planetą więc go nie kolonizujesz. Zamiast tego na księżycu budujesz Stację księżycową, dzięki której zwiększa się liczba dostępnych pól do zabudowy. Na samym początku liczba pól wynosi 0/1 i pierwszym wybudowanym budynkiem musi być Stacja księżycowa. Każdy jej poziom zwiększa liczbę dostępnych pól na księżycu o 3, ale tak samo jak przy budowie innych budynków cywilnych zabiera również 1 wolne pole (po wybudowaniu 1-wszego poziomu Stacji księżycowej liczba dostępnych pól będzie wynosić 1/4, 2-go poziomu 2/7 itd.). ---- *'Czy mogę przejąć czyjś księżyc?' Księżyc należy do osoby będącej właścicielem planety, przy której się on znajduje. Żaden inny gracz w jakikolwiek sposób nie może przejąć tego księżyca (co najwyżej może go zniszczyć - o czym niżej). ---- *'Czy opłaca się mieć księżyc?' Tak, na księżycu można zbudować pewne budynki, których nie można zbudować na planecie. Jest to Falanga czujników, za pomocą której możesz skanować przestrzeń kosmiczną w poszukiwaniu poruszających się w niej flot. Możesz wtedy tak skoordynowac ataki, żeby przyłapac wrogą flotę w chwili zetknięcia się z planetą. Drugim takim budynkiem jest Teleporter, który pozwala na przemieszczanie floty miedzy galaktykami bez strat czasowych (pod warunkiem posiadania dwóch księżyców i zbudowania go na obydwu). ---- *'W jaki sposób działa falanga czujników?' Przy użyciu falangi czujników można wykryć poruszające się floty. Planeta startowa/docelowa takiej floty musi jednak znajdować się w zasięgu falangi (patrz Wzory). Sam skan, który każdorazowo kosztuje 5k deuteru, przeprowadza się z poziomu zakładki Galaktyka (należy być na księżycu). Po kliknięciu na nazwę planety otworzy się okno pop-up, w którym będą wyszczególnione wszystkie loty odbywające się na i ze skanowanej planety. Obok każdego lotu będzie podany czas przylotu do celu (dla każdej floty podany jest czas lotu tam i z powrotem, no chyba, że flota już wraca), kolorem zielonym będą zaznaczone informacje o flotach startujących a kolorem błękitnym o powracających. Wielkość floty można poznać tylko w przypadku flot startujących po najechaniu na napis "Flota" (tej możliwości nie ma już dla flot powracających). Przy skanowaniu planety z polem zniszczeń nie zobaczysz floty, która leci na tę planetę z misją "Zbieraj" (aby wykryć tę flotę trzeba by było skanować planetę, z któraj wystartowała). Tak samo wygląda sytuacja przy skanowaniu planety posiadającej księżyc, skan falangi nie wykaże flot lecących z/na księżyc a jedynie te statki, które lecą na samą planetę. Połączenie obu faktów daje możliwość ukrycia swojej floty poprzez wysłanie jej z księżyca na dowolne pole zniszczeń. Osoba, która jest skanowa przy użyciu falangi czujników nie dostaje żadnego raportu. Na skanie falangą nie widać również flot, które zostały wysłane z misją Stacjonuj, a następnie zostały zawrócone przed zakończeniem misji (do czasu zawrócenia flota ta jest normalnie widoczna). ---- *'W jaki sposób działa teleporter?' Teleporter pozwala na przesłanie jednorazowo nieograniczonych ilości jednostek floty do drugiego swojego teleportera (tak więc trzeba mieć dwa księżyce i dwa teleportery). Użycie teleportera nic nie kosztuje, jednak operację wysyłania jednostek można wykonać najwcześniej dopiero godzinę po ostatniej teleportacji. ---- *'Czy księżyc można zniszczyć?' Falanga czujników, znajdująca się na księżycu, jest poważnym zagrożeniem dla graczy, którzy posiadają flotę. Dlatego też istnieje możliwość niszczenia księżyców a może tego dokonać jedynie Gwiazda Śmierci, gdyż tylko ona ma zdolność wytworzenia wystarczającej ilości energii, aby strzelić działem grawitonowym. Gwiazda Śmierci musi być wysłana z misją "Niszcz". Kiedy przybędzie na pole bitwy spróbuje wysłać impuls grawitonowy, aby zniszczyć księżyc. Nie gwarantuje to jednak sukcesu i jest możliwe, że Gwiazda Śmierci zostanie zniszczona. Istnieje 5 możliwości zakończenia walki: 1) Gwiazda Śmierci niszczy księżyc. Jest możliwe, że księżyc zostanie całkowicie usunięty z widoku galaktyki. Wszystkie budynki znajdujące się na księżycu zostaną zniszczone i NIE utworzą pola zniszczeń (PZ). Jeśli flota jest w drodze na księżyc, a podczas lotu zostanie on zniszczony, to flota otrzyma jako nowy cel planetę. Szanse na zniszczenie księżyca zależą od wielkości księżyca. Gdy ma on 1000 kilometrów średnicy, szanse na zniszczenie wynoszą 70%. Każde kolejne 1000 km średnicy zmniejsza szanse o około 10%. Można zwiększyć szanse na zniszczenie księżyca wysyłając większą liczbę Gwiazd Śmieci, np. 4 Gwiazdy Śmierci podwoją szansę na zniszczenie księżyca a 9 GŚ potroją ją. Oto jak wygląda komunikat w RW: Flota z planety Nazwa : x : x osiąga księżyc twojej planety x : x : x. Coraz silniejsze trzęsienia ziemi wstrząsają satelitami. Księżyc zaczyna się deformować i rozrywać na miliony kawałków. Ciężki cios dla Twojego mocarstwa. Wrogie floty kierują się na ich ojczyste planety. Szanse zniszczenia księżyca: XX % Szanse zniszczenia GS:YY % 2) Gwiazda Śmierci jest niszczona. W tym wypadku księżyc nie zostanie zniszczony a cała atakująca flota zostanie zniszczona. Nie powstanie Pole Zniszczeń. Szanse na ten wariant zależą też od wielkości księżyca. Przy księżycu o średnicy 1000 km szanse wynoszą około 15%. Na każde kolejna 1000 km średnicy szanse zwiększają się o około 6%. Szanse te NIE ZALEŻĄ od liczby wysłanych GŚ. Oto jak wygląda komunikat z RW: Twoja flota z planety Nazwa : x : x osiąga księżyc planety x : x : x należącej do Nazwa. Twoja Gwiazda Śmierci kieruje swoje działo grawitonowe na satelity. Lekkie trzęsienie wstrząsa powierzchnią księżyca. Ale coś się nie zgadza. Działo grawitonowe wprawiło GS w drgania. Nastąpiło sprzężenie zwrotne i rezonans. GS rozprysła się w drobny mak. Powstała w ten sposób fala zniszczyła całą twoją flotę. Szanse zniszczenia księżyca: XX % Szanse zniszczenia GS:YY % 3) Księżyc i Gwiazda Śmierci sią niszczone. Kombinacja 1 i 2 wariantu. 4) Nic się nie zdarza. W tym przypadku Gwiazda Śmierci powraca na swoją macierzystą planetę, a księżyc nie zostaje zniszczony. Nie powstanie Pole Zniszczeń. 5) Na księżycu stacjonuje flota. Najpierw rozegra się normalna walka między flotą atakującą i broniącą. Jeśli napastnik wygrał bitwe i nadal posiada chociaż jedną Gwiazdę Śmierci, to zostanie zastosowany punkt 1, 2 lub 3. Jeśli natomiast napastnik przegrywa lub po bitwie nie ma żadnej GŚ to nic się nie wydarza. Zniszczone statki kosmiczne tworzą normalne pole zniszczeń. Napastnik musi wygrać walkę aby przystąpić do niszczenia księżyca. Wzory na 1 i 2 wariant umieszczone są w temacie Wzory. ---- *'Od czego zależy wielkość (średnica) księżyca? Mogę ją zwiększyć?' Średnica księżyca jest wybierana losowo w momencie jego powstawania. Istnieje nieudokumentowany związek między wielkością księżyca a ilością szczątków z których on powstał, jednak nie jest to ścisła zależność. Można powiedzieć że im więcej było szczątków tym większa jest SZANSA na powstanie większego księżyca, ale równie dobrze księżyc powstały ze złomu na 1% może być większy od tego który powstał z 20%. Wielkości powstałego już księżyca nie można w żaden sposób zmienić, żadne kolejne bitwy nie mają wpływu na istniejący już księżyc. ---- *'Co można a czego nie można budować na księżycu?' Na księżycu NIE MOŻNA budować kopalni metalu i kryształu, syntezatora deuteru, elektrowni słonecznej i fuzyjnej, laboratoriów, magazynu rakiet, terraformera oraz fabryki nanitów. MOŻNA za to budowac stację księżycową, falangę czujników i teleporter a także fabrykę robotów, stocznię orbitalną, depozyt sojuszniczy oraz magazyny surowców (w tym zbiornik deuteru), choć te ostatnie są zupełnie niepotrzebne. ---- ---- Przeniósł Wampir89